Mac's Comeback
by zikuspi
Summary: It's amazing that everyone can completely forget someone in such a short time. Little Mac returns to the ring in secrecy, and we discuss the lives of the other boxers after Mac left. A "sequel" to the Wii version.


**Chapter 1**

(A/N: Whew! Well, I thought it would be fun to sort of "write" a sequel to Punch-Out!! Wii, so... well, here we go. This story will sort of focus on what happened to the boxers Mac faced, after Mac retired. Yep. Enjoy!

Also, Mac dying his hair is a reference to Super Punch Out, where the player character has Blonde hair. I don't intend to keep it that way through the entire story, so, uh, don't worry.)

And with that final blow to the jaw, Little Mac fell down. His title, his fame, his glory... they had all just been lost in that one instant. Ironically, the victor was known as _The Glass Jaw of France_. Even though Glass Joe had only defeated Mac because the boy was already exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to escape his fame, the crowd still acted with utter shock.

Followed by incredible cheering, of course.

Glass Joe had just become the World Champion of the WVBA. Of course, this did not last long, as a mere four days after his triumph, he was defeated by Mr. Sandman, who reclaimed the title that he previously lost to Mac. All was back to normal again.

The crawl to the top was what Mac enjoyed. What he wanted. The result of it just flat out frustrated him.

For a while, people talked about Mac. How could he have let himself lose to Joe? How could someone climb all the way to the top, only to give it all up in the end? It was questions like these that puzzled the general audience, and for good reason. Over time, however, Little Mac faded into obscurity, and was talked about no longer. It seemed that even Doc Louis had stopped talking to the young boxer.

Over a year passed until Mac appeared in the ring again... and no one even recognized him. It was surprising what coming on to stage anonymously, and changing one's hairstyle could do. Little Mac had dyed his hair blonde. Grown it out a bit longer. If any of his fans recognized him, he would immediately be labelled a sellout. Luckily for Mac, no one did.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" A woman sat behind a wooden desk inside the main WVBA building. She peered through her glasses at the man standing in front of her, wondering if she had seen him before. He looked far too young to be boxing, and not to mention, far too short.

"I'd like to sign up." So far so good. The makeover, and ignorance of the public were doing Mac wonders. He had to admit, though, it bit a little at him that no one recognized him aside from his close friends and relatives (who had sworn on their lives that they wouldn't tell anyone about his return to boxing, lest his disguise be ruined).

The secretary sighed. It seemed like there was a new kid trying to sign up every week. "Sir, you do realize that boxing is a potentially dangerous sport, and that we at the WVBA follow much more relaxed rules than at other boxing associations, and do not put weight classes into use?"

"Of course, ma'am. You could say that I'm a really big fan." Mac replied with a grin.

"Alright, then. I'll have to see a license, or some proof of boxing experience, and an entry fee of $250. I'll also need you to sign a waiver. Our contenders are very tough, and it's very easy to get hospitalized."

Mac dug through his pockets and bag, until he found his new boxing license, and the required money. The secretary looked both over, checking for fraud of any kind, then turned to her computer, painted fingernails situated over top of her keyboard. She began tapping the keys as she asked Mac questions and he gave her the information.

"Stage-Name?" She finally asked.

The blonde paused to think for a moment. "Don't put one in. I want to be anonymous."

"... Alright, then." In her time working for the WVBA, the secretary had never met anyone who hadn't wanted to walk onto the stage with a flashy name. She clicked the mouse a few times, and finally said thee words that Mac had been waiting for. "Done. You'll be starting next week in the Minor Circuit."

"Thanks, ma'am." Mac had to keep himself from grinning. He'd be making his way to the top for a second time. He turned to leave, but...

"Oh, just one thing before you leave!"

Mac turned around to look at the secretary, who was staring at her screen once more. "Huh?"

"It's the strangest thing, but your information is nearly identical to a former boxer named _Little Mac. _Weird, huh? Actually, if it weren't for that hair, and your clothes, I'd think you were him." She said, examining him from a distance.

"... Yep, that's pretty weird. So, uh, do you have any idea who I'll be fighting first? A Frenchman, I'm guessing?" Mac tried to change the subject. Although the WVBA had few rules, most of which went unenforced, the ones that _were _enforced were not to be toyed with. False identities just happened to be a big no-no, and, well, he had used one.

The keyboard clicked away once more. "Yes. Normally, you would fight _Glass Joe _first, however, he's taken on a new student, who goes by _Gabby Jay_. He just joined a few days ago, so he's on equal grounds with you..."

Gabby Jay? Mac stopped to ponder for a minute about what kind of person he might be. Now, Mac thought that Joe was a nice enough guy, but anyone who _trained _in _boxing _out of all things under _him _was absolutely insane. "Well, thanks. See you next week, I suppose."

And then, eager to train for next week's bout, Mac left the building.


End file.
